


Silence

by SHADOWSQUILL



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHADOWSQUILL/pseuds/SHADOWSQUILL





	1. Chapter 1

The silence fell in the TARDIS after Rose went to bed. The Doctor was left alone in the console room. He didn’t realise yet that the silence had fallen. His ears were still full of Rose’s chattering. He smiled at it. He wasn’t much of a talker when it wasn’t necessary. But Rose was speaking for two. And she spoke about anything all the time. Sometimes, she even had that smile he loved so much on her face. He could tell every difference between the tones of her voice and notice whenever she was feeling good or bad. And she knew nothing about him. She ignored that the silence was one of his worst enemies, and now that she was gone, it was deafening. It could have been a good thing for once not to hear the screams haunting him but the silence of his mind was echoing the silence of the room.

He realised he was breathing heavily when the TARDIS hummed to draw his attention. He was having a panic attack. As usual whenever he was left alone in the deep silence. He needed to think about something else, something to get that panic away from him. He started fidgeting with the controls to keep his mind busy. But his hands were trembling too much and he kept making mistakes. The TARDIS protested with a soft shock. It left him confused and shaken but the panic was still there, still nagging at him, and applying a pressure on his chest. His feet started moving. He walked down the corridor to Rose’s room and opened the door silently. She was sleeping on her side, her hair spread on the pillow and over her face. She was breathing deeply and quietly. He surprised himself by listening to the soft breathing of the young woman.

There, standing in the doorway, half-hidden in the shadows, he just stopped and stared for a while. That time, the silence was soothing him, because there was nothing better than listening to Rose Tyler to forget all his troubles.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything seemed to be screaming in her ears as she was falling into the Time Vortex. She wasn’t Rose Tyler anymore. She was the Bad Wolf. The power was burning through her veins as her mind was taking in all the information rushing through her brain at a speed higher than the speed of light. All that was. All that had been. All that could ever be. So many realities crashing into her mind like asteroids hitting each other in a resounding clash. It was deafening. Like watching several TV channels all at once with the full volume on.

She was being disintegrated and changed into golden particles of Time. Her body was being consumed by the power of Time. She couldn’t handle it so the vortex was taking every part of her and scattering them through time and space. But there was that tiny part of her clinging desperately to her humanity. A tiny part of her feeding on that loud hotchpotch and growing strong. That part reached the peak of its power in no time and let out a power howl that pushed the destruction of the pure human away.

Suddenly, ice met fire, and everything stopped. All the visions, all the sounds frozen as if someone had pressed the pause button. Only the silence remained. The amazing and so welcomed silence. The silence you got when you’ve gone through the storm only to reach its eye where everything was so calm it looked unreal. She was letting go of the golden noise only to fall in a pit of silent darkness.


End file.
